


love language

by cornunut



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cornunut/pseuds/cornunut
Summary: Tybalt has so many walls around him, shutting people out, yet somehow he decided to let Paris of all people in. And Paris feels like the luckiest man in the world for that.or, tybalt and paris are fluffy bastards sometimes.
Relationships: Paris/Tybalt (Romeo and Juliet)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	love language

Paris knows he’s in for a treat every time Tybalt knocks on his window. This is the only time they have together, the night, for in the morning they have to return to their duties, to who they are.

Tybalt greets him with a kiss, and they move onto the bed, throwing their clothes off and clutching at each other. Afterwards, Tybalt slumps off of him, breathing heavily, and they clean up in silence. Paris pulls on a pair of sweatpants, and they quietly talk.

Now, they’re lying in bed, Tybalt sleeping beside him, as Paris absentmindedly scrolls through social media. He relishes the time they get to spend together, without their families trying to drive them apart. He imagines the scandal that would be had, if the nephews of Capulet and the Prince were caught in a relationship together, and he shudders, locking his phone and looking down at his lover.

Tybalt shifts in his sleep, snuggling closer into Paris’s side. For once his brow isn’t furrowed, for once he isn’t scowling. It really is nice, to see the infamous Prince of Cats with his guard down, sleeping soundly. Tybalt has so many walls around him, shutting people out, yet somehow he decided to let Paris of all people in. 

And Paris feels like the luckiest man in the world for that.

He runs his hands through Tybalt’s hair, just stroking, and lays there, basking in the warmth of the man by his side.

Some time passes before Tybalt makes a small sound, and Paris looks down to see him sleepily blinking.

Tybalt yawns, looking up at Paris. 

“Hey.”

“Hey. How long was I out?”

“About three hours. You were really tired.”

Tybalt nods, still rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He swings his legs off the bed before getting dressed, pulling on one of Paris’s sweaters over his t-shirt. Although  _ adorable _ isn’t a word Paris would typically use to describe Tybalt, here, in the dim light of his desk light and drowning in a too-large sweater, Paris might dare to call him just that.

Tybalt walks over to the window, and pulls on his boots, before swinging one leg over the sill to climb out.

“Wait!”

Tybalt pauses, straddling the windowsill, and turns back to Paris, who tilts his chin up to kiss him.

“You know I love you, right?”

The words slip out before Paris can stop them, and he sees Tybalt’s eyes widen, hears his breath hitch, before the Capulet kisses him again. 

“I love you too,” Tybalt breathes against his lips, before smiling and climbing fully out the window, making the climb down the palace wall easily, before reaching the ground and running off through the garden. Paris watches him go until he’s only a speck in the distance, before closing his window and drawing the curtains. 

He misses Tybalt already.

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* babies
> 
> follow me on [tumblr!](https://tybalt-exe.tumblr.com/)


End file.
